Black Roses, Red Roses
by IheartApollo
Summary: Uhm... Harry remembers his worst birthday ever and then goes on to have a slightly better one. REALLY SAD! Rated for Character death and suicide. HG, RWKB, HermioneFred


**Disclaimer: Pretty sure Jo doesn't get her inspiration from Hinder.**

**A/N: Well, this is my first drama/tragedy. It is a one shot so there will be no updating. Sorry. If you don't like sad stuff, don't read. **

Good god. Something, I'm not quite sure what, is really wrong with the world. Breaking up shouldn't happen like this. It's just cruel and wrong. I don't think…I don't think I can exactly place what emotions I am trying to sort out. You shouldn't break up with someone and shortly afterwards have to kill them. You just shouldn't. It's not right. Damn it!

I think I'm going crazy.

"I think you can do much better than me," I said. Why!? Why oh why?!?!

"I don't want better. I want you."

"No. I don't want you to get hurt." Fat lot of good that did.

I told my self it was for the better good and after the war we could get back together. After he was gone. I can't cry. I won't. Not now. Not here.

God. I still remember the day. Almost two years ago. My bed still feels cold. No matter what I do.

It's always today. July 31. Exactly two years ago. Her hair spread behind her on the ground. Her stare blank and cold. Empty. And I killed her. Even Ron tries to comfort me. Would you be comforted by the knowledge that she was possessed by Voldemort? That you had to kill her? That she…that she begged you to?

Good god. The final battle. All the screaming and the blood and the chaos.

**Flash Back**

_We were winning but only barely. We thought we had gotten all the __Horcruxes and then we saw the snake. I didn't. I fired at Voldemort. He did the weird spirit thing again and Ginny started shaking. She fell to the ground. I looked over at her, a couple yards away. And I saw the snake. _

"_NO! GINNY!" I had run across the field like a mad man. "Diffindo!" I yelled, pointing my wand at the snake. It lopped in half. I flung my self on the ground by Ginny. She looked at me. She was still trembling. I brushed her hair back. A crowd of the order was growing around us. _

"_Ginny," I muttered, still stroking her hair. _

"_Harry," she croaked back. "You've got to kill me." _

"_No. That's him talking. We can still save you. Just like last time."_

"_Last time he had another Horcrux. This time he doesn't. You've got to kill me if you want it to end."_

"_I- I can't," I cried softly._

"_Harry. Listen to me! If you want this to end, ever, I've got to die."_

"_No. NO."_

"_Harry, he's taking over. I can feel it. Hurry!"_

"_Ginny!"_

"_I'll always love you, Harry, no mater what." She shuddered again and went still. Then her eyes opened and flashed red. She stood up, much to the surprise of all the onlookers. _

"_So, Potter," she said in a strange voice, "Ready to face me like a man?" I shuddered and found my self crying. They were silent tears of anger and helplessness. Don't let anyone ever tell you that being a hero is easy. If they think that, they are not a hero. I thought of Ginny's face, only moments ago, begging me to kill her. Being possessed was a painful experience. I know from personal experience._

"_Never." _

_Voldemort just laughed in my face. "Crucio!" I remember writhing on the ground in pain. "Ready to die, Potter?" _

_I just looked up at her. Or him. I don't know. I stared defiantly at her. I would die like a man. Even if I had only just turned seventeen twenty hours ago. I stood up and faced the only person I had ever really loved. She smirked._

"_Avada"-_

"_NO!" George knocked me out of the way and took the spell himself. He fell to the ground with a thud. The Order behind me took a step forward. They would die for me. All of them. That was just wrong. I wasn't worth it. Love had saved me and I'm pretty sure that one day, love will kill me. Hermione was crying into Fred's shoulder as Ron tightened his grip on Katie's wrist. _

_I will probably die soon but I was not going to die right then. No way in hell. _

_I got up and walked towards Ginny._

"_Ginny, I will always love you." Voldemort smirked. "But you will understand." Voldemort looked confused. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" I yelled. The look of shock went with old Voldy. Ginny's body fell to the ground and I started crying harder even though she had been dead for a good ten minutes. Her spirit floated up out of her body and smiled sadly at all of us, and we followed her eyes as she rose up into the heavens. _

_Voldemort was dead, but no one felt like celebrating. No one. I think it was around then that I passed out. I didn't get up for a very long time. _

_When I woke up I was in my customary bed at the Burrow. Ron and Hermione and Fred and Katie were all sitting around my bed. _

"_Did it…did it really all happen?" I asked. Hermione nodded gravely. I turned my head away from all of them. There were two pictures on my table. One was of my parents' wedding. All three of them were dead._

_The other was a picture taken at the lake of Hogwarts under the Beech tree in fall. There were red, orange and yellow leaves all around the subjects of the picture. I was leaning up against the tree, holding Ginny as we smiled for the camera. Her hair matched some of the leaves. I felt my eyes well up instantly. I have carried that picture with me at all times for the past two years._

**End Flash Back**

I walked through the cemetery. I stopped in front of five graves that have lots of significance to me. One was my mom, one was my dad, one was Sirius, one was George and the last one was Ginny. I put my bouquet of black roses on Mum, Dad, Sirius and George's graves. I put a single dark red rose on Ginny's. And I thought, why live. Why go on. Every one else has someone. Why am I still here?

I lay down next to Ginny. I took out my wand and thought to my self, "I was right. Love saved me in the beginning and now it's going to kill me."

With slow deliberation I pointed my wand at my self and said, "Avada kedavra."

The next thing I knew I was being pulled into welcoming embraces. Sirius grinned sadly at me. Like he knew what I'd done. Then George pulled me into a bear hug. He seemed not at all miffed.

Then Mum hugged me tightly and I promised to tell her everything that had happened to me since they had died.

Then I met my dad who hugged me so tightly I thought I might suffocate. And then they parted to reveal a bed with a sleeping girl in it. Of course, she was really already sixteen. No. She'd still be fifteen. She looked so peaceful. And I had just turned nineteen three hours ago.

I walked over to her bed and knelt beside it.

"Ginny," I whispered. Her eyes flew open. She stretched one arm out to feel my face, as if to test that she wasn't dreaming.

"Harry."_  
_


End file.
